The House on All Souls Hill
by crazy4booth
Summary: What happens when Booth, Brennan, and the rest of team get stranded out in the middle of nowhere on their way back to the Jeffersonian? They seek shelter in a an old victorian home that is not as innocent as it looks. OLD HALLOWEEN FANFIC. SORRY IT'S LATE
1. Chapter 1

Booth, Brennan, and the rest of team are sitting in Booth's car. They just came from finishing up a case in South Carolina. Booth decides to take a back road hoping to get home quicker, but Brennan assures him that they're lost.

"Booth you're such an idiot! I told you to take route 527 North. What the hell is the road?"

"Bones will please calm down. I don't know the name of this road. I only know it's a shortcut."

"How can you know that when you don't even know where we are?"

The gang runs into a horrible storm and Booth starts to loose his sight of the road. Angela, Hodgins, and Zack are sitting in the back seat of the SUV discussing the case.

"To think that he would that he would murder a woman and her kids just because she said no to him on date that's soooooo..."

"Oh come on Ange we all know the guy is nuts!! (Hodgins)

"I'm just certainly glad the bastrd is going to be behind bars for a long time." (Zack)

"Me too" (Ange and Hodgins at the same time)

"God, Booth how can you see through this storm? I think it's starting to getting foggy"

"Bones please!!! and I can't see...oh...no...come on baby don't quit on be now"

Booth's car starts to go dead. He's able to pullover and goes to see what's wrong with his car...it's low on gas.

"Well this is just freakin great!!!"

"What's wrong?"

"The car is out of gas!!!"

"Now see if you would've went on route I told you to go on you could have gone to a gas station but oh no you wanted to take the back road."

"BONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Will you to calm down. Maybe there's someone nearby who can help us."

"Ange we've gotten to be way past where jesus lost his sandals. Who god's name would live out here?"

"I do"

At that moment a creepy man wearing a long cape stood next to Booth's window as he was putting his window down.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My names is Ramelsy Cricketson. I own a house about 500yrds away. I heard noise down the street and came to see if I could aide you and your friends."

"You wouldn't by any chance have any gasoline would you? My car is out of gas."

"Sorry friend, I do not, infact I do not own a car. However you may call for help from my house. I do fear the storm will interfer with your to plans to reach your destination. You all of course are more than welcome to spend the night at my home."

"Well what do you guys think?"

"Booth we don't even know this man. Sir no offense to you but we are somewhere off the map, it's storming, and how do we know we can trust you?"

"My dear lady, There is indeed things you should know about my home and it's surroundings, but I think your collegeaues would feel more comofortable discussing this in a more sutiable enviroment. Unless of course you want to stay here in the car."

"Bones come on...what have we got to loose?"

"Yeah come on sweetie, one night in a house out in the middle of nowhere won't hurt, it might be kind of fun. We can pretend it's Clue!!"

"I still don't get it what Clue?"

"Oh my gosh Bones!!!!"

"Everyone follow me please"


	2. Chapter 2

Ramesly welcomes the group into his old-victorian home graciously. He offers everyone drinks in the grand room (as he calls it) and goes on to explain the history of the house.

"This house has been in my family for years. It was built in 1807 and served as a formal gathering hall for the local towns people and was owned by my ancestors Jacob and Christine Cricketson. When the town was destoryed during the Civil War the only thing standing was this building."

"So why this hill called All Souls Hill? Got some unpleasant visitors?"(Booth)

"Yes actually, if you look out the window you can see the town cemetery. Every poor and unfortuante soul who died here has been buried here. Including some of my own family memebers. When they died their spirits never left the town. Now they haunt all over. In the woods, in the house, and even in my dreams."

Bones tell Angela "This guy obviously has some issues"

"Dr. Brennan I sense you do not believe what I speak is the truth"

"I have never seen or believed in 'ghosts' and until there is actually evidence to prove their existence without the use of phony imagery I will stand by my answer."

"Not to worry Dr. Brennan, if you want evidence you've come to the right place. Perhaps you all would like to look around my place? Do feel free to...I must make finish a quick taks and will join you all later to escort you to your bedrooms. In the meantime do make yourselves comfortable and feel free to explore, please excuse me"

Ramesly walks off and leaves everyone alone in the grand room.

"Bones why do you have to get some factual about things?"

"What? All I said is that there was no concrete evidence to prove that ghosts or these unholy spirits exist!!!!"

"Whatever, anybody wanna check out the tour with me? Bones? Ange? Anybody?"

"I think I'll go with Zack and Hodgins, look like you're on your own sweetie unless you go with Booth"

"Gee Thanks Ange"

"No Problem sweetie!!"

Everyone splits off into their own little groups. Ange, Hodgins, and Zack walk down a hall to the left, while Booth and Brennan check out the upstairs. The storm outside is beginning to get worse and naturally the lights start to flicker which worries Booth a little.

"Booth what's wrong? Why are you shaking?"

Nothin' Bones I guess...I guess it's just nerves."

"What nerves? What are you nervous about?"

"Let's see we're stuck in an old victorian home with a deadliy storm going on outside, we're out in the middle of nowhere!! I have a right to be just a little gitty."

"What are you scared of the Boogieman (laughing)"

"Hey you know what the Boogieman is?"

"Oh come on Booth everyone knows who the Boogieman is. I may lack culutre but I do know some fictional characters."

Booth becomes even more scared when he notices that the eyes in pcitures that he and Brennan are wlaking past are following them. It wasn't long afterwards that Brennan started to feel a little uneasy herself. The found their way to a bed chamber that belonged to a girl most likely. They then became certain it was a girl's room because they found locket with the name 'Madeleine' engraved on it. It was starting to get late so Booth and Brennan decided to head back. When they opened the bedroom door to return to the hallway a trap door came open below them. Booth and Brennan fell into a dark chamber which remsembled a small dungeon


	3. Chapter 3

"Ouch, Well that was fun!!!"

"FUN? ARE YOU NUTS!!!"

"Chill Bones I was only kidding are you ok?"

"I have a huge bruise on my butt now!!! otherwise I'm fine, you?"

"I'm okay. Where the hell did we land?"

"It's some kind of a dungeon. But the more important question is how do we get out?"

"Let me call Ange and see if she can find us"

Booth dials Angela's number and she picks up but her voice is very staticky.

"Hello...BB...th it that you?"

"Ange can you hear me? Ange? Hello"

"Hello?? is anyone th..."

The line goes dead.

"Well isn't that nice. My phone's dead. Try yours Tempe"

"Mine says no reception. I guess spooky houses out in the middle of nowhere isn't covered in my phone plan."

"So now what do we do"

"Maybe I could knock the door down"

"Bones come on these are steel bars, there's no way you can knock them down."

"Booth if I can wrestle a 200 pound guy with my hands tied behind me then this shouldn't be a problem"

"Fine go ahead, but I'm going to laugh my butt off if you don't succeed"

Tempe gives the bars her hardest kick ever and the door goes flying.

"Who's laughing now?"

"He he he who's laughing now?(Booth mocking Brennan)"

"Come on let's go."

Booth and Brennan have been all over the propertyfor several hours and have seen no signs of Zack, Angela, or Hodgins. They eventually run into Ramesly.

"There you two are. Your friends were worried"

"Where are they?"(Booth)

"I've sent them to their rooms. Girls and boys in seperate rooms of course. Mr. Booth your room is upstairs and to the left #56. Madame your room is also upstairs, to your right, #28. I bid you both goodnight."

Booth and Brennan are quite tired and ahead straight for their rooms. Brennan arrives at her room and finds Ange reading a history book that Ramesly gave her.

"Sweetie, where've you two been. Did you and Booth..."

"No far from that...We fell through trap door and landed in a dungeon."

"Wow!!!"

"What are you reading?"

"Oh Ramesly gave me this book about the town that used to be here. It was Clintonville. I'm on the chapter right now that talks about the past famous locals. This girl I'm reading about right now had such a tragic life."

Brennan looks at a picture of the girl and asks who she is.

"Her name is Madeleine DeChampo. She was a rich girl who came here from France. She left her abusive family and came here to start over. Accodring to this book she married a man named Charles Jamenson when she was only 17. He became abusive to her and claimed to have murdered her at the age of 23 when she was 5 months pregnant."

"Ange look at the picture...what's that she's holding?"

"It's looks like a necklace of some sort. The book said that she did own a special locket with her name engraved on it. It supposedly had some sort of clue to the wereabouts of her money and treasures that she hid only a week before she died."

"Ange Booth and I found a locket like that eariler"

Angela and Brennan continue talking some more before the shut their lights out.


	4. Chapter 4

Anegla and Brennan lay there in their room trying to sleep, but were failing miserably, for the guys down the hall were keeping them up with their noises from their poker game. When the girls did fall asleep Tempe was soon reawakened by a cold chill on her shoulder. She looked over at the clock laying by the beds and realized that it was 3:00am. As Brennan began to lay back down she noticed a large glowing object forming infront of her bed. The light became brighter and brighter until it caught Angela's attention too. What started to be a glow soon became more defined and show the outline and face of a young girl possibly in her mid 20s. Tempe and Angela were not frightened by the image, but they were very startled. The young girl then began to make contact with Tempe and Angela.

"Please help...please help me...please help me please!!!!"

She began to reach out to Tempe and then the girl faded. Brennan and Angela looked at each other and then laid back in bed, then all of sudden their beds began to shake hard and rapidly. Angela grabbed Brennan and they ran towards the guys bedroom. The guys jumped when they entered the room, they were still playing poker.

"What's the matter with you two?"(Booth)

"There was someone or something in our room!!!"(Angela)

"What are you talking about?"(Hodgins)

"There was a young woman in our room she was very bright, and kept calling out to us for help. Then she faded and our beds began to shake real hard."(Brennan)

"But Dr. Brennan, I thought you said there was no such thing as ghosts?"(Zack)

"Yeah well...there was something there."

Booth tells the girls they can stay with them, so the girls join the guys in a game of poker. The guys feel a little uncertain themsleves about the situation. Eariler on that night Zack kept on insisting that there was face in the mirror of the bathroom that did not belong to any of the guys or girls. Booth and Hodgins assured Zack that he was only imagining things, but soon they would have there own scare. Hodgins digital watch went haywire several times and Booth's ipod was alos going crazy. It skip songs constantly and stop at certain words which created the message "Leave or Die." Of course they guys never told their tales to the girls. After all who in this team really believes in ghost stories? They're just fake...aren't they?...


	5. Chapter 5

When the sun finally came up everyone was exhausted an hungry. They at some point eariler on that morning fallen asleep during the poker game. Hodgins was holding Angela with her leaning back on him while Booth had his arms around Tempe. Booth woke up as a beam of sun shown right into his eyes and as he moved he woke up Brennan.

"Morning, sleepy head"

"Booth, how did I? oh never mind!!!!"

"Did you sleep ok?"

"No not really, but I'm very hungry. Has anyone seen Ramesly this morning?"

The rest of team wake up, and of course no one else has seen or heard from Ramesly since last night. Booth and Brennan head for the kitchen to find something to eat, while the guys get dressed and Angela hops in the shower.

"Let's see what have we got here to eat. Fruit, panacake mix, and oh-la-la FRENCH TOAST!!!! YEAH TOAST!!!"

"Booth please, it's is a bit early for this."

"Fine grouch, but hey look what we do have here chocolate milk alright!!!!"

Angela, Hodgins, and Zack soon joined them for breakfast. Everyone gets a little concerened when they have still seen no sign of Ramesly. They all agree to split up and try to find Ramesly. Booth and Brennan follow a corridor that leads them to the basement. While Hodgins, Angela, and Zack follow another corridor leading them to the attic.

"God how long has it been since anyone has been down here?"(Booth)

"Apparently not too long there tracks of blood here that go towards the back of the basement. Let's follow it!!!"

"Whoa slow down Bones you don't know what's back there..."

"And we won't know until we see what it is..."

"Fine but stay behind me"

Brennan decides not to argue and stays behind Booth, but occasionally tries to sneak infront of him. Finally the tracks ended at a horrible sight...Ramesly was dead. His body on the wall with a knife going straight through his body.

"Looks like he's been dead for a few hours..."(Brennan)

Booth finds a message written in blood next to Ramesly's body it reads:

"Leave now...or all who shall stay will perish with a slow and painful death and an eternity of torture behind hell itself..."

Brennan takes Booth's phone and attempts to try to contact Angela...luckily he recieves reception for once and the two girls were able to hear each other clearly.

"Sweetie...are you ok?"

"We found Ramesly...Ange he's dead...There's a note here too saying we need to leave or we'll all suffer. Are you guys ok?"

"yeah, Zack went back to the main hall to try and find an exit. He texted me a little while ago. He said everything is locked and he was going on his own to try and find Ramesly."

"I hope he'll be okay"

"Sweetie, Zack will be find if anything he'll question the person to death."

"We are you and Hodgins at right now?"

"We're at the attic right now. Nothin up here but a bunch of old useless junk."

"I think me and Booth are going to explore some more and see if we can find a way out of this creep joint. I have a bad feeling about this place."

"10-4 that sweetie, keep in touch!!!"

Booth finds a secret passage in a wall opposite of Ramesly and signals Brennan to follow him. Naturally she does. Booth and Brennan find themselves walking down a tunnel...made of bones.

"Are those real?"

"Definetly, most of them appear to be around the age of 20, quite old too!!!"

Booth holds Tempe's hand as they continue to walk further down the tunnel because it constantly gets darker and darker. Booth tries to find his pocket flashlight and is unsuccessful. To make matters worse Booth and Brennan begin to hear dark, deep laughing voices, they're almost unhuman. Booth and Brennan see off in the distance two glowing eyes. The eyes disapper after a few moments, but as Booth quickly realizes as the eyes disapper so does Brennan. He hears someone coming down the tunnel and can hear them grab her. She screams and calls out for Booth.

"BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Temperance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As Booth yells out her name he can hear ghoulish laughter in the background at that point Booth becomes scared green and really fears for Brennan


	6. Chapter 6

The laugh finally goes away after a minute or two, then Booth's phone rings. The call is from Angela.

"Booth, here"

"Booth, oh my god!!!!...IIIII,"

"Ange we have a serious problem!!!"

"Yeah we do. I lost Hodgins, we were on our way out of the attic and everything went pitch black on us. When I found some light Jack wasn't there, Booth I'm scared."

"Dmn, Someone grabbed Bones too. Whoever it is who's behind this mess is picking us off one by one."

"oh #&!!!!"

"I've got find a way to get out of this tunnel so we can find Hodgins and Bones. Have you heard from Zack?"

"Not since he texted me eariler. God I hope he's ok..."(Angela crying)

"Ange calm down, if we're ever going to find them we have to keep our heads on. See if you can find your way to the main hall. That's where I'll meet you and try to get a hold of Zack if you can."

"Ok..."

"Ange, don't worry we will find them...I promise..."

Brennan woke up in a dark chamber. She was covered in blood and surrrounded by several other bodies. Although she was not severly injured her wrist had been cut and she was hooked up to chains that were attached to the wall. She tried to examine her whereabouts and also looked to see if anyone else was in her vicinity.

"Where the hell am I? How did I get here?"

She continued to look around the cell some more until she heard footsteps come towards her. A tall black figure walked into her cell. She couldn't make out the face, but felt a chill up her spine as started to speak.

"I tried to warn you and your friends but you wouldn't listen now you and another friend yours will be the first to go. Perhaps it's not too late for the other 3, however I cannot say the same for you and the other one."

"What the #$ are you going to do to us?"

"Just what I promised something slow and painful...can you hear it? Your friend wanted to go first..."

Brennan can hear Hodgins murdereous scream

"HODGINS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't worry my dear you will be joining him shortly, your other friends might join in on the fun as well if they don't leave soon."

"You sick !!!"

"yes well...chit-chat is over. I have other arrangments to make before your turn arrives, but I will return later...HA HA HA HA"

Brennan thinks to herself..."If only I could kick his a!!!! What is he going to do to us?"

Booth is able to meet up again with Angela. He finds her and hugs her while drying her tears.

"Dear god, Booth what's going to happen to them, what will happen to us?"

"Don't worry we'll find them and then we're all getting the hell out of here."

Zack comes running into the main hall. Booth updates him on what has happened Zack becomes shaken up real badly, then all 3 of them get the scare of a lifetime. They see a black figure standing at the top of the stairs.

"Leave now, or suffer a painful death you shall!!!! You don't want to end up like your friends do you?"

"You've got Bones and Hodgins? I swear if you put one finger on either one of them..."

"My, my, my testy aren't we?"

"Don't talk to me about being testy!!! YOU ARE HOLDING TWO OF ARE FRIENDS PRISONERS AND WE DON'T FRANKLY APPERICATE THAT!!! SO YEAH I'M TESTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Leave now, while you have a chance!!!!!!"

"We're not leaving without Brennan or Jack!!!"(Angela)

"Unfortunately, for you people your friend 'Jack' as you call him already paid his price. The girl however still owes her debt...leave before it's too late!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Who or what are you? Why do you want us to leave?"

"The former Ramesly addressed me as the black creature, you must leave or the evil in this house will curse you very soul as it has mine and your fellow friends..."

"We're not leaving without Bones or Hodgins...that's a guarntee"

"You had your chance..."

Out of nowhere the team can hear a slicing noise and a scream that matched the voice of Brennan. Booth's anger turned into rage and he ran after the black creature. The figured disappered and sent Booth, Angela, and Zack into a darker celluar. They could hear Brennan in pain and suffering. "What in god's name is he doing to her?" they all thought. Then silence...


	7. Chapter 7

Angela was holding Zack tightly. Booth yelled out Bone's name

"Temperance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

No answer. A light then came into the chamber Angela recognized the figure for it was the same image that was in her and Brennan's room. This time the image was even more defined than before and spoke with the team as if the were a real person. Angela quickly relaized that it was indeed a ghost and not just any ghost. It was the ghost of Madeleine DeChampo.

"Who are you?"(Booth)

"You needeth not be to be afraid. I'm the spirit of Madeleine DeChampo."

"Who?"

"I was the last sould to die in this house years before Ramesly was even born. This house is cursed and haunted my an old ancient enemy of mine. He had sworn to steal all that was loved in my life and to destory anyone who stood in his way!!"

"Who are you talking about?"(Ange)

"The one who calls himself the black creature, in life he was known as Dr. Van Schemmitstein. He created a formula that was sickly and proposturous and planned to sell it here in America to make millions. I was the richest townsperson in the community and when I refused to sponsor his project he murdered me in the dead of night, in the room were you and your friend were sleeping. The man knew I had in a secret treasury in this house and went looking for it after I was gone. He too was murdered, from his pyscho-mind. Now he remains only to find the treasure and use it to become mortal again."

"What's the formula?"

"It's a painful drug-like substance that puts you into a dark-deep sleep and puts you in a nightmare so painful and torturous that it can kill you in your sleep. It's a slow and painful way to die. If he finds my treasure and use it to spread this formula throught the world all that is peaceful will be nothing but a shattered dream. Your friend the one you call 'Bones' has had the drug submitted to her, she is still alive but won't be for much longer."

"How can I save her?"

"You must destroy Dr. Van Schimmetstein."

"How ya right!!! HOW THE HELL DO I KILL GHOSTS?"

"The man is half ghost, half mortal. The curse he laid on this house is what keeps him alive. Destroy the house and he will be destoryed the curse will lift and you might be able to save your friends."

The Black Creature rounded the cell were Booth, Zack, and Angela sat and was face to face with Madeleine whom he had not seen since her murder.

"I thought I took care of you!!!"

"You terrible sick &&&$#$#!!!!! How could you do this to these people had those before them. YOU'RE ABSOLUTLEY CRAZY!!!"

"Dead right, tell me where your treasure is and these souls might be spared from the fate that others were not so fortunate from."

"Let Bones and Hodgins go, it doesn't have to end like this!!!!"(Booth)

"Oh it's too late for them, besides I've enjoyed the company of your Dr. friend."

Madeleine's spirit dissappered into the darkness but a torch lit up in the cell. Booth grabbed it and threw it at the Black Creature. His true form began to show. He was hiding behind a dark cloke, which hid his deformed face and gruesome, bloody body. The cell and surroundings caught fire and a hole developed in the wall allowing Booth, Zack, and Angela to escape. Booth and Zack head to another cell down the hall to rescue Bones and Hodgins. Sure enough there was their bodies laying in pain and suffering. Both of them covering in blood and having an ill experession on their faces. Angela was holding a door open to allow Booth and Zack to carry the bodies out of the area.

"Quickly, this house is going to explode any moment!!!!"(Angela)

The the three of them along with the two bodies rushed out the dungeon area into the main hall and ran outside towards the road. They hid behind a giant rock and then the house exploded into a million pieces. The curse was lifted and everything was supposed to be normal now. In the background the team could hear a deadliy scream and "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Temperance, Brennan, Bones, wake up. Please god don't let her be dead. Please Bones wake up!!!"(Booth)

"Jack wake up, please!!!"(Angela)

Zack noticed something shiny on top of the nearby hill where Madeleine was supposed to be buried. The treasure was surrounding her grave. All sort of jewels and gold lifted from the ground. Zack could see her face in the sky as she was kneeling down to show her gradtitude. The evil was now gone. Booth realized that nothing was working to wake up Brennan. Maybe she was already dead, but no he could feel a heartbeat. So Booth tried one last thing, he held Brennan close to him and had his lips touch hers. It was a magical kiss, like the ones in fairy tales and sure enough Brennan's lovely, blue eyes began to open and shine.

"Booth?"

"Bones?"

"I love you, you saved me, again!!!"

"Your welcome princess and I love you too."

They kiss once more and then Hodgins began to respond to the kiss that Angela gave him. Everyone was ok, Brennan,nor Hodigns wished to share their experience with the others it was too terrifying. Not long afterwars the team was surrounded by a heavy fog.

1 Hour later...

The team woke up in Booth's car. Everyone was starpped in their belts as if nothing had happened. The car worked fine, no one was injured. "Were we just dreaming?" everyone thought. Booth noticed that the house, cemetery and rock the hid by was all gone. Maybe it was just a dream. He continued to drive back to the main road until a figure in the street stopped the car. It Madeleine's ghost. She knelt down and said "Thank You, for everything!!!" and dissappered. Everyone looked at each other and smiled.

"Did that just happen?"(Booth)

"Nevermind that, let's go home" (Brennan)

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!

Well there's your Halloween story, hope you all liked it. Please leave any questions, comments or concerns you may have and please bring FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
